Prison
by ThisColdHeartNeedsLove
Summary: When Archie is arrested, Jughead takes his place. He didn't go to the prison Archie went to, but one much worse. Hiram Lodge's.
1. Chapter 1

Josie began singing the anthem. Minetta came in and chaos broke loose.

Sheriff Minetta placed handcuffs on Archie and began marching him out. Jughead knew immediately what his friend' father, Hiram Lodge, was doing and was shocked. Archie may be a threat to Hiram, but it was a petty threat. Jughead, however, was a large threat. He knew more than Archie and was smart enough to do something about it.

Jughead ran over to where Hiram was in the crowd to see him smirking as Archie was led away. Jughead grabbed him by the collar, taking him by surprise. Betty and Veronica soon joined his side watched from afar, not able to get through the crowd.

'Let him go,' he growled.

'Or what? Besides, who said this was my doing?' he played dumb. Jughead knew he had to do something. Archie had a family, a good reputation, a chance at doing something useful in his life. Jughead, however, was a Serpent, born on the wrong side of the tracks and had no chance of doing anything successful. So, he made a decision. A dumb, reckless, _stupid_, but smart decision.

'We both know he's not the real threat. I am. Let him go, take me. It'll be a win-win,' he said, hoping he wouldn't regret this. Hiram looked thoughtful.

'Would your daughter ever forgive you for arresting her boyfriend?' he asked, icing the cake.

Hiram nodded and called out to Sherriff Minetta.

'Michael! Let him go,' he said and gestured to Jughead, 'he's just confessed,'

Jughead glared at Hiram as he heard Archie, Veronica, the Serpents and Betty's cries of, 'no!'

Archie was released and Jughead took his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

I'm going to make it my own little challenge to get at least 1000 words on each chapter. I'm horrible at expanding so chapters may take a little more time to write but hopefully it means you get more content. :D  
And yes, I'm using Mad Dog in this, I think he's a really cool guy. (Also, Jughead doesn't get a trial in this, he confessed and was taken straight to jail XD)

I'm going to make it my own little challenge to get at least 1000 words on each chapter. I'm horrible at expanding so chapters may take a little more time to write but hopefully it means you get more content. :D

And yes, I'm using Mad Dog in this, I think he's a really cool guy. (Also, Jughead doesn't get a trial in this, he confessed and was taken straight to jail XD)

Jughead felt lost. He'd just taken his best friend's place in prison for something neither of them did. Murder Cassidy Bullock.

Jughead's father had specifically told him, '_do _not _get involved in anything. Do _not_ get caught in a life like mine,'_

Welp.

He was sitting in his cell that he shared with a supposed 'Mad Dog'. The guy had stuff no other prisoner did. Books, posters, extra pillows, blankets, a music player, alcohol, a _TV. _

Why?

Was he good? Was it because he obeyed? If it was, no one else did.

His cell door opened, and a prisoner came in with… _his own keys?_

He spared Jughead a glance before grabbing a book and collapsing on his bed to read. Jughead was confused as to why he had his own keys. He was pretty sure no one else had that and he was pretty sure that wasn't allowed at a _prison_ of all places. He tried not to stare but knew he wasn't exactly polite and couldn't help it. He also wasn't good at starting conversations or small talk, so he kept his mouth shut.

'You know, staring is rude,' he said without looking up from his book.

'Yup,' he replied simply, still staring at him. Mad Dog sat up, huffing exasperatedly.

'Then what do you want?' he said, putting his open book upside down on his knee to keep his place.

'Answers,' he said, not looking away.

'I can't give 'em all, but I'll try,' he said.

'Good. Why do you have so much stuff, none of the other prisoners do,' he said, gesturing to all Mad Dog's items.

'One: you don't wanna know,' he said, 'two: I can't tell you, three: you don't wanna know,' he said.

Jughead rolled his eyes. How helpful.

'Are you a serpent or a ghoulie?' he asked, hoping he wouldn't be sharing a cell with a ghoulie.

'None,' he said. Jughead nodded. Better than a Ghoulie.

'Are you in a gang?' Mad Dog asked him.

'Uh, yeah, Serpents,' he said, pulling his sleeve up to show him his snake tattoo, 'my father was the leader, now I am,' he put his sleeve back down.

'Your father dead?' he asked.

'What? No, no, he's just 'retired,' he said like he didn't believe a word of it.

'Any other questions?' Jughead nodded.

'Are there many serpents here?' he asked. He needed his snakes; they were all in the spit together.

'Sure are, get themselves into a lot of fights with the Ghoulies, not that the guards care, neither does Hiram Lodge,' he said.

Jughead nodded, stiffly. Well that was going to be great.

'Ok, I'm done answering, its your turn,' Mad Dog said, leaning forward.

Jughead spread his arms out slightly, indicating he was all for.

'What did you do?' he asked. Jughead's brow furrowed and his head tilted in confusion. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

'How did you get in here?'

'Oh, that, right. My friend, Archie, was accused of killing Cassidy Bullock, this guy who robbed my friend, Veronica's 'Lodge Lodge',' he said. 'Yes, my friend is Hiram's daughter, but I have no qualms with her, only her father.' He said to clear that up. 'Hiram accused Archie of killing Bullock to get rid of Archie because he was a petty threat to him, but I persuaded him that I was the bigger threat and told him to take me instead. So, yay,' he finished sarcastically.

Mad Dog raised an eyebrow. 'You took your friends place to come to this hellhole?' he asked, seemingly impressed.

Jughead's head tilted in affirmation. Mad Dog lay back down, 'that's loyal and stupid,' he said, and they didn't speak another word.

'My boy, _WHAT_? FP yelled, standing up.

Betty, Archie and Veronica had gone to his trailer, Betty in tears, to inform FP of what his son had done.

'We couldn't stop, Mr Jones, I'm sorry,' Veronica told him, 'he just ran off to Hiram and Archie was arrested for 'confessing', ' she said, wrapping her arms tighter around a still sobbing Betty.

'I told him to stay out of all this Hiram business,' he muttered, pacing. 'What prison did he go to?' he asked Archie and Veronica since Betty was still incapable of saying much.

'Daddy's,' Veronica said.

FP covered his face in one hand, 'he just can't do anything for himself can he?'

'Nope,' Archie said bitterly. He'd been mad at Jughead for taking his place but also couldn't help but feel gratitude for his friend. He never would've expected Jughead to do something so stupid for a him. Yet, he didn't really know his friend that well and he made a not to self to apologise and do everything in his power to get his friend out of jail and be a better mate.

lol don't mind me. Here are some ideas I might be using…

Thank you mwagner3 for these terrific ideas! Say thanks to mwagner3XD This chapter and story is only possible cause of 'em! :D

'Some ideas: Possible Solitary confinement for "starting a fight" that he didn't start. Using the gargoyle gang symbol and have him be branded is what the show did to Archie, but it still would be effective for pain and control. Using a collar and/or chains at all time to emphasize dominance. Death row since it was murder. With Jughead's past( in episode 7 it mentioned he spent time at a juvenile detention centre) and being that he is a gang leader they could come up with a reason to not give him bail as well. A fight club probably isn't Jughead's forte but still possible. Beatings, and other torture will almost be required. And the threat of hurting Betty if he steps out of line or tries to fight back. electricity, and waterboarding (since they don't leave physical marks), starvation (since this is Jughead), and whipping(since Hiram views him as a sort of slave of his). Also, another idea that is possible: Mary Andrews being his attorney would be interesting since she has known him since he was a kid. If he told her the truth, she would have to keep it secret due to attorney-client privilege, which would give him a confidant.'


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead's week had not gone to plan. At all. Long story short, he spit in a guard's face and earnt 2 days in solitary. And, being the stupid and reckless teenager that he was, he ended up in a fight with a ghoulie, earning himself a week in solitary. So, as he sat in the lonely, dark room, he realised he need to keep his head down and his mouth shut. Two things he was very incapable of doing. Hopefully Joaquin would help him out a bit. Maybe even Mad Dog.  
He just hoped he would be proven innocent soon.

FP rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Why did his son have to be so stupid? Don't get him wrong, he was proud. He was overjoyed he was so loyal to his friends, but he hated that he didn't think about himself.  
He looked over at Archie's sleeping form, wishing none of them had gotten involved in Hiram Lodge's business. He shook his head and sighed, feeling his own drowsiness begin to take over.  
Archie and FP had stayed up late, to try find evidence that it wasn't Jughead. It was... he checked his watch- 1:00am. He wondered if Jughead was asleep.

Jughead was not asleep. He couldn't. Not here. The room was so small, so dark, it was swallowing him whole. His head throbbed, his mouth was dry, his muscles cramped. He couldn't open his eyes, they were sealed shut, he couldn't breathe.  
Surely the guards weren't allowed to keep him here. They had no right to hit hi, kick him, lock him up for no reason. He didn't do anything, he swore! He was in solitary and they came in, blindfolded him and took him here. He could hear voices, lots. Like a crowd. Cheers and grunts of pain. Was there a fight?  
What was happening?

I know its short and confusing, i just didn't know what to write and i feel bad for keeping you all waiting for months. i need ideas- spam the comments with what you want in the next chapters please! Thanks for sticking with it after so long, I will try keep it interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness disappeared, replaced by blinding light and loud cheers. Jughead breathed in the fresh air and waited for his eyes to adjust to the change of lighting. Where was he? What was going on?  
As his eyes grew accustomed to the lighting, he looked around and gaped. There were at least a hundred people on a platform above him and there was a large cage in the centre of the room on top of what looked like a pool with traces of what appeared to be... Jughead gulped. Blood.  
He felt himself be hoisted up by strong, sturdy arms and pushed toward the cage where a man was waiting with the cage gate open. He smirked at Jughead, grabbing his arm and shoving him inside.  
Jughead still had no idea what was going on. Was this even legal? Then again, Hiram didn't care what was legal. As Jughead looked around, he felt sick. What was this? Why was there blood on the floor?  
He heard the cage rattle open again behind him and he turned around to see a man holding a piece of metal. But on closer look, he saw it was a brand. For animals. It illuminated a red glow as the man stepped forward. Jughead realised he was the animal. Two man grabbed him and held him still as the man with the brand brought the metal to his skin.  
'No, no, stop,' Jughead started. This couldn't be happening, there was no way this was legal. He struggled against the guards' arms when the metal contacted with his arm below his serpent tattoo and he bit down a pained scream.  
He couldn't give Hiram the satisfaction as long as he could help it.  
The brand was taken away and he sighed in relief as his skin slowly cooled. The guards let go and he stumbled away. They brought in another inmate who Jughead had only seen once.  
And that's when Jughead realised what this was.  
A cage fight.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Notes: There ya go, mwagner3, its a cage fight! :)  
I know its short people but I'm having trouble thinking what to do next so... oof?


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead stared at the other man's dark eyes. They were cold, empty and emotionless, just like this stinking prison. He wished he didn't take Archie's place, but then Archie would be here, so Jughead stood his ground confidently.

FP had taught Jughead some self-defence. Always said that if he was going to be in the Serpents, he need to be able to fend for himself. And Jughead was a natural at fighting, if he did say so himself. Obviously, with his little muscle and tiny frame, you wouldn't much from him, but Jughead had his ways.

Being strong wasn't the only way to win.

The other man, short black hair, tall and muscular didn't faze Jughead. Jughead looked at the crowd, spotting Hiram. Hiram was staring at him, cold and brutal as always. He even looked bored.

Jughead looked back to- Oscar, Jughead dubbed him- and lowered himself into a fighting stance. Oscar did the same, smirking triumphantly as if he'd already won.

The bell sounded and Oscar was lurching at Jughead full speed. His first mistake.

Jughead ducked and maneuvered out of the way, causing Oscar to run into the cage like a blind dog. He spun around, looking furious. He came at Jughead again, slower this time with his fist raised high. Jughead easily stayed out of his reach, pushing the back of his knee and causing the big guy to fall forward onto is knees. He growled, enraged. Now he was mad; Jughead's advantage.

Oscar had no brains, just strength. Jughead, however was smart. But he was running out of new ways to outsmart him.

Oscar, sill on his knees, swung a leg out, knocking an unsuspecting Jughead over.

Shoot.

Oscar quickly jumped on top of him, bringing his fist down on Jughead's face. He heard a loud crack and felt warm liquid trickle down his face. He did it again. And again. Everyone hit hurting more than the last. Jughead looked around in distress, for something, anything but Hiram's face stood out and as f in slow motion, it was as if he were in a movie.

Jughead glared at Hiram.

Hiram just smirked.

And Jughead fell to the black abyss.

Betty and Veronica sat on the latter's bed, sifting through piled of useless paperwork, trying to find some sort of evidence that neither Archie or Jughead had committed the murder of Cassidy Bullock. Betty looked up at the sound of a knock on Veronica's door.

Hiram Lodge's head popped in, looking at the two girls.

If the law wasn't existent, that man would be dead.

'Hello, Mija. Betty,' Hiram's voice made Betty sick. 'Could I borrow Betty for a moment?' he asked, before leaving, not waiting for an answer.

Betty and Veronica shared confused looks. Betty had been dying to talk to Hiram. She wanted answers. Why had he arrested her innocent boyfriend? Why had he tried to arrest Archie? Why had Jughead confessed? But she found, now that her opportunity was open, she didn't want to. She just wanted to kill him. (I know, dark, right?)

'B, you don't have to,' Veronica murmured so that Hiram wouldn't hear_. Thin walls._

'No, no, it's fine. Thanks, V,' she replied, shifting all the paperwork so that it wouldn't slide off when she got up.

Betty grabbed her phone, putting it on record, slid it into her pocket and followed Hiram. Maybe she could get something out of him.

Betty looked around when she left Veronica's room, seeing Hiram's office door open.

Ah, Mr Lodge's dramatics.

She walked over, fists clenched and nails digging into her palms. She really need to sort that out. Looking inside, Betty saw Hiram in his chair. Well, 'saw' isn't the right word. She could barely see anything in the faint glow of candles. What she saw was his silhouette.

'Betty, come site down,' he requested, gesturing to the seat across from him.

Betty moved cautiously, glaring at him and sat down, careful to make sure Hiram could still be heard in her phone.

'Why did you arrest Jughead? You know he's innocent,' Betty accused. She be damned if she let him get away with this.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Hiram replied, calmly. 'But, if you were to keep… trying to prove his innocence, I may be forced to give Jughead a visit. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would we?'

Betty was outraged. 'Don't you dare! You can't arrest an innocent person and keep them there!' she cried, fully aware that Veronica could hear her.

Hiram's eyes narrow. 'I can and I have,' he whispered.

Betty got up from her chair. She wanted to say something back to him but didn't know what. She also was on recording so if she threatened Hiram back, it could be used against her. So she walked out.

But she would get Jughead out.

Jughead's head throbbed mercilessly. His face too. There was no way Hiram was allowed to do this. So, he'd get Betty to get him an attorney and he could tell them what's going on. And maybe, Hiram would take his place.

He squinted and was met by darkness. Night. He looked around, and saw Mad Dog staring at him. He stared back in silence.

'Creep,' Jughead murmured, sitting up. 'How long have you been staring at me?' he asked.

'Since you got back' he replied, shrugging as if that was normal.

'And how long is that?'

'Couple of hours,'

Jughead rolled his eyes.

'I'm guessing your fight didn't go well,' Mad Dog said, lying down on his comfortable bed (so unfair) and picking up '_Pride and Prejudice_' (also unfair).

'Obviously,' he replied, gesturing to his no doubt bruised face.

Mad Dog just nodded, ignoring his presence otherwise.

Jughead just wanted to see his family.

Betty lowered her phone, looking apologetically to Veronica, who looked hurt and betrayed. Betty understood. If her father had arrested her friend for nothing she'd feel the same.

Betty had just showed the recording to Archie and Veronica, who were all camped in his garage.

'He isn't going to let Jughead out, so we need to get him out ourselves,' Betty said, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

Archie looked nervous, yet determined. He didn't want to get caught. If they did, they'd probably go to jail too and he didn't want to face his father's disappointment again. But he owed it to Jughead. He was in.

Veronica, however, looked angry. She was furious at her father. He'd tried to arrest her boyfriend! And then he arrested one of her best friends! Who were both innocent. She would be getting Jughead out, and her father. Well, her father no longer had a daughter.

Betty, Veronica and Archie had to try and get Jughead out. Even if it meant going down with him.

I'm hoping my writing is getting better. I've been trying to improve it XD Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait!


	6. Chapter 6

It happened on visiting day.

Jughead had been trying to get rid of the bruises on his face (couldn't have Betty getting suspicious) when none other than Hiram Lodge himself strolled into his cell like he owned the place (he kinda did).

Jughead glared at him as he sat on Mad Dogs bed across from him.

They stared in silence, Hiram smirking and Jughead grimacing. He knew someone bad was to come.

'What?' he demanded, hating how Hiram's eyes sparked with amusement at the question.

'I'm afraid we cannot let you see anyone,' he said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his legs.

'What are you talking about?' Jughead commanded. Why couldn't he see anyone? He just wanted to see Betty, Archie, Veronica and his dad.

What had he done this time?

'Well, we can't have you blabbing about our… games. And you've been quite disobedient lately, don't you think?' he asked as if he was speaking to a five year old.

'Uh, no.' he said. Because he hadn't.

'Oh really? What about when you tried stealing the guard's keys? Or when you started that fight with an inmate?'

'What? I didn't ty to steal anything and I didn't start a fight with anyone,' he replied, outraged. This was stupid! He hadn't done anything.

'Are you sure? I specifically remember watching the footage,' he said calmly.

Jughead frowned, annoyed. 'What footage? Footage you faked?'

'Do you really think so little of me?' he asked, smirking.

Jughead just raised an eyebrow. 'I think much lower of you than that,' he snarled.

'Well, no visitors for you, is what I came to tell you, and if you dare step out of line and try to tell anyone, I may be forced to… give young Betty a visit.'

Jughead's blood boiled. 'Don't you dare lay a hand on her. Leave her out of this!'

'I must do what is necessary,' he said. He got up and strolled out, leaving a fuming Jughead alone.

If Hiram ever touched any of his friends, especially Betty, he'd make sure he never saw the light of day again. But Hiram wouldn't. His daughter would never forgive him.

Well that's what he hoped anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Betty huffed, enraged. What did the receptionist mean, 'you cannot see Forsythe Jones?' It was visiting day! The prisoners had a right to it. And Jughead didn't even do anything!

'Why not!?' she demanded.

'It says here he hasn't been behaving,' the receptionist shrugged.

Betty knew Jughead. He was smart. He would keep his head down. So why hadn't he?

She looked behind her to where Archie and Veronica were flanking her. They all shared a look of knowing.

It was time to get Jughead out.


	7. Chapter 7

The plan was simple. If you didn't overthink it.  
Which was exactly what the three were doing. What if they get caught? What if Hiram hurts Jughead? What if they all go to jail with him?  
There were so many possibilities, and when Archie thought about them, they all had bad endings.  
Archie tried thinking about it simply. Brushing off the facts.  
One: Disguises.  
Probably the easiest out of all the steps. Just wigs, sunglasses, new outfits and haza! New persona.  
Two: Getting in.  
Obviously this was trickier. But, if their plan went well, the guard would believe that Veronica was the Warden's daughter. Easy peasy.  
Three: Finding Jughead.  
They weren't sure exactly where he'd be but they had a rough idea.  
Four: Getting themselves and Jughead out.  
Ummmm…  
They'd cross that bridge when they get to it.  
It couldn't be too hard, especially when they had the Sheriff on their side.

Left. Right. Left. Punch. Punch. Punch. On and on and on.  
Training had been hard but Jughead knew it would be worth it. Mad Dog had been giving him some pointers and he felt he could win his next match.  
Hoped.  
With Hiram threatening Betty's life, Jughead just had to play along. No matter how much he didn't want to.  
At first, Jughead had an escape plan. It was so obvious, he was confused why no one else had tried it. The drain at the pool where he fought. He was small enough to easily fit and escape.  
But he wouldn't dare. Not when Betty's life was at stake.

It had been a few weeks since the last visiting day, meaning the next one was coming up fast. Betty had decided to hold off the escape plan (no matter how much she wanted to go ahead with it) and talk to Jughead.  
She needed to make sure he was ready to find a way out and where he would be at the time.  
So, when visiting day came, she was quick to get the Sheriff and herself to Hiram's prison.  
They entered the room, looking around at the mix of people and tables. But no Jughead was to be seen. Betty huffed, frustrated, and was about to go and take it up with the receptionist and FP placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he tilted his head to their left.  
She followed his gaze and saw… Joaquin?  
The young man was sitting at a table with a muscular dark skinned one, both men staring at the two. When Joaquin saw that they noticed them, he moved his fingers slightly, beckoning them to go over to him.  
FP placed a hand on Betty's back, pushing her forwards and the two made their way over to him.  
'Hey,' he greeted as they sat down.  
'Joaquin. Who's this?' FP asked, nodding to the other man.  
'This is Mad Dog. He's Jughead's cell mate, has some information you might want.' Joaquin replied, leaning in.  
'But you can't tell no one. You don't wanna know what happens when someone steps out of line. Ask Jughead next time you see him, he'll know what I'm talking about.'  
That didn't sit well with FP or Betty.  
FP looked to Mad Dog expectantly. Mad Dog sighed before talking.  
'Hiram plays dirty. I'm sure you're aware of this. I overheard him talking to Jughead when I was making my way back to my cell. He was making stuff up, saying Jug had started fights and stuff. Said he couldn't go to visiting day in case he told you. Obviously, that was a cover up for the real reason.'  
FP and Betty leaned in unconsciously. Mad Dog looked around, cautiously before leaning in too.  
'There are fights. No regular prison fights. I mean cage fights.'  
FP stiffened visibly.  
'Hiram and the Warden host them, invite all the rich families to bet on the winners. Jughead's been in a few.'  
Betty clenched her fists, unintentionally digging her nails into her palms.  
'He couldn't go to last visiting day 'cause his face was a mess. He was in another cage fight yesterday and couldn't come today. His face is worse than ever.'  
FP's blood boiled. Fury at Lodge overcame the pride he felt for his son.  
'How do you know this?' Betty asked. What if they were lying?  
'Ask any of the other inmates. They probably won't say exactly but they might hint towards it. They're all cowards, don't wanna get in trouble.'  
The bell rang. Visiting day was over.  
'Good luck getting him out,' Mad Dog finished with a knowing look in his eyes. Did this guy know everything?  
As they left, FP grabbed the shoulder of another serpent who was also leaving.  
'FP!' he said, before lowering his voice. 'You heard about your son?'  
'Yeah, you know anything Caleb?'  
'I can't say. We'd be good as dead if I did. I'm guessing you weren't allowed to see him?'  
FP shook his head.  
'Yeah, didn't think so. He's not allowed outside.' Caleb grabbed FP's hand. 'Hiram really has it in for your kid,' he said regretfully before leaving.  
FP and Betty shared worried looks.  
They had to get Jughead out.

Jughead would love to get out.  
Because this sure wasn't fun.  
'I said, will you do that again?!' the guard's voice yelled in his aching ear.  
Jughead opened his mouth, tried to speak but his throat was so raw it hurt and no sound came out and everything hurt so muchandeverythingwastooloudand-  
Quiet.  
It was peaceful, apart from the fact that he couldn't breathe. Water soaked him to the bone, sending shivers down his body but he couldn't be bothered about that because hecouldn'tbreathe. His lungs begged for air and he struggled, trying to get air but he just breathed in water and it hurt and it burned and he wanted it to stop so bad-  
And then it did.  
He gulped in air, even though his throat was on fire and it felt so good.  
But then the yelling came back.  
'Answer me, you disgusting snake!' the guard yelled.  
His head was plunged back into the water and the black abyss finally swallowed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Betty sat at Blue and Gold, writing her latest stories but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to Jughead. Obviously that was reasonable. He was innocent but he was still caught up in all of Hiram's business. Not something you'd wanna be in.

She hadn't even told Veronica and Archie about what Mad Dog had said yet.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a smiling Ethel. 'Hey, Betty,' she greeted, stepping inside. 'This guy asked me to give this to you. Something about a story you might be interested in.

'Oh, thanks,' Betty replied. 'Um, just leave it on the desk there,' she indicated to the desk closest to the door but with a beat realised whose desk that was. Jughead's. 'Actually, on second thought,' she added hastily, 'my desk will probably be better.'

Ethel nodded and left the letter on her desk and left.

Betty hadn't really been that interested. I mean, why would she? Her boyfriend was in prison for something he didn't do and was forced to compete in these fights. She definitely wasn't in the mood for some boring campaign or whatever the new 'story' was.

That was before she saw who the letter was from.

Elio.

As her curiosity got the better of her, Betty opens it.

Ms Cooper,

There is a story you may be interested in reporting for the Blue and Gold. Come to Hiram Lodge's prison tomorrow evening.

Elio.

Jughead woke to black.

Black walls, black floor, black everything. He couldn't see a thing. His head pounded and his throat burned.

Yeah, well na duh.

Jughead didn't know how long he lay there in what was probably solitary confinement (what did he even do?) but it felt like hours. Long, boring, painful hours.

Until the door opened and light flooded the room.

Jughead squinted at the sudden change of lighting. He saw a black silhouette walking towards him. It looked like a man.

The 'man' knelt down in front of him and Jughead, whose eyes were slowly adjusting could just make out who it was.

'Hello, Jughead. Ready for another fight?'

Hiram.

Well, long story short, Betty had been interested. Extremely.

After Hiram had arrested Jughead, Betty didn't have a problem with exposing him. So, obviously, she was going. But, not alone.

She'd gotten Archie and Veronica (who had invited Reggie for 'safety purposes') and they were currently driving to the prison (where they had Cheryl (don't ask) waiting at the drain exit for Jughead) with their smoke bombs disguised as soft drink cans. Veronica was dressed in a wig and sunglasses and Archie and Reggie in suits. Betty, however, just wore a black dress. She need to be recognised by Elio.

As Archie pulled into the grave driveway of Hiram's prison, Betty recognised Elio standing outside in a shady corner of the building. The four quickly got out and made their way over to him, trying not to look suspicious.

'Ms Cooper,' he greets, gesturing to a door a few metres to his left. 'In here, no one takes this entry,' he said, leading them into the building.

Betty noticed Archie share an uneasy glance with Veronica before following.

As they made their way through a small hallway, Betty could hear the growing sound of chatter. There seemed to be a lot of people.

And there were.

Crowds on people littered a platform surrounding a large pool with a cage on it where a young, tanned man was warming up outside it.

Betty feel uneasy. Is this what Mad Dog was talking about?

Elio led them to a table where the cage was in clear view and sat them all down. He nodded to the pool where a skinny young man was being guided out, sack over his head and a black tank top on.

The man had a dark burn- brand, Betty's mind supplied- on his upper arm o

Betty felt her stomach drop.

She knew who it was before the bag was even lifted off his head. Jughead.

'Jughead?' Betty asked Elio.

'Relax, Cooper. I hear he's a smart fighter,' he replied calmly.

Betty gripped Veronica's arm tightly. Veronica gripped hers back.

The sack was lifted off Jughead and the crowd came quiet with anticipation. Jughead was led into the cage where the other man waiting. The bell rung and the fight began.

Well, to say the least, Elio was right. Jughead never aimed the first punch. He dodged and made the other man look like an idiot. Every time the other guy tried to take him down, Jughead would somehow get him to run into the cage wall.

Betty couldn't help but smile as she saw Hiram's face.

Especially when Jughead won.

He was furious. He stormed to the cage where the now unconscious man lay and Betty thought he was going to kick him.

Hiram turned his scowl to Jughead, who was standing off to the side. The older man said something and Jughead's neutral expression changed to one of fear and Jughead's head whipped up to where Betty was sitting.

Betty and Jughead held eye contact, Betty trying to talk to him without words but Jughead turned back to Hiram and nodded.

What had Hiram said?

Hiram was fuming. 'You better think again about fighting back, Jones. Your precious girlfriend is here. You wouldn't want anything bad to come to her, would you?'

Jughead snapped his gaze to the crowd and immediately found Betty. He stared at her, longing to see her.

But that wouldn't happen.

He looked down to the ground and nodded.

Jughead could practically hear the grin Hiram was most definitely wearing.

As Hiram's footsteps faded, a two new pairs came and entered. There were two new men. _Two_. One had light hair, green eyes while the other had black hair and dull eyes. He recognised him as his previous challenger. That 'Oscar' Jughead had named him.

The one that beat him.

Both men looked strong.

Great.

Betty could barely watch. Jughead just stood there. He just _stood_ there while the new opponents charged at him.

As if a two on one wasn't fair enough.

The crowds cheered at every punch, grunt of pain. Betty cringed.

Betty half zoned out, half watched.

She couldn't hear anything. Just saw Jughead's bloody face get bloodier, his pale skin grow red and bruised.

She saw his body fall limp as he finally lost consciousness.

And her hearing came back. Louder than ever.

Crowds were laughing, clapping, cheering over this- abuse! Betty was outraged. She glared at the man responsible as he strode into the cage and crouched down next to Jughead. He lifted Jughead's head by the hair and looked up at Betty, eyes glinting with malice.

'You wanted to see your boy? Well, here he is.' He dropped Jughead's head down, not bothering to be careful and walked away from his, smirking.

Laughter erupted form the crowds.

Betty couldn't and _wouldn't_ take it for another second. She grabbed the soda cans, Archie, Reggie and Veronica joining in. Twisting them to activate them and throwing them onto the pool.

There were surprised and confused gasps as Betty ran down the stairs, Archie hot on her tail while Reggie and Veronica continued to throw the soda cans.

They ran across the pool and into the cage where Jughead was slowly coming to.

'Jug?' Betty asks, gently, despite her anger towards Hiram.

Jughead groaned against his pounding head.

'C'mon, Jug, we gotta go,' Archie persists.

'Can't,' Jughead murmurs.

'Yes you, Jug, look. That drain, we can get out there and Cheryl is waiting for you. Come on, Jug,'

'No. I hav'ta stay,' he said. 'Or you'll be a target.'

'Please, Jug, we don't care about that,' Betty said frantically. The smoke was starting to dissolve.

'Go,' he said, taking her hand. 'Please.'

But it was too late. The majority of the smoke had dissolved and Betty, Archie and Jughead were clear.

'Guards!' the Warden yelled before five guards approached them, three grabbing Betty and Archie and a weak Jughead.

'You're going to regret this, Betty,' Hiram said. 'First you turn my own daughter against me-'he gestured to his side where another two guards had Veronica and Reggie- 'and then, you try and free a murderer, 'he jabbed at Jughead. 'I hope you know this won't go unpunished.'

Jughead was dragged over to a pole near the front of the room where the guards tied his hands in front of him.

And that's when it came. The whip.

Slicing his shirt and his skin, the whip stroke again and again.

At first, Jughead remained quiet apart from pained grunts. But after a while, screams ripped from his throat, each hit making him weaker and weaker.

Jughead felt dirty. As if he was some sort of slave to Hiram. He couldn't wash away the sick feeling weighing him down.

And he couldn't do anything but scream.

Peter visits his old house

No one has done anything with it

Abandoned

Paint peeling off

Planks falling off

Tiles broken

Windows cracked and shattered

Walks up the driveway, gravel crunching underneath his feet being the only sound.

Gloomy, no sun

Grey

Tears

Cobwebs, rats, birds

Old photograph, glass cracked

Graffiti 'freaks'

Old work, toys,


	9. Chapter 9

Beatings, cutting/stabbing,

Chapter 9

Watching your best friend- _brother- _get hurt isn't exactly idea. At all. Archie felt horrible. Jughead was taking the pain Archie should have been. Loyal, selfless, _stupid_ Jughead. The guilt Archie felt was weighing him down. He couldn't even watch.

But the screams weren't any easier to listen to.

Once the screams finally stopped, Archie could finally look up and feel a little more at peace that Jughead now couldn't feel the pain in his unconscious state. He hoped so at least.

Looking up was a mistake.

Jughead's back was shredded, blood dripping down from his ripped shirt to the floor.

Archie felt like puking.

Not from the sight. From the guilt.

Look what Jughead had been through. He'd been forced to compete in fights, it looked like he'd be _branded, _he was obviously been threated, he'd been blamed for things he didn't do and that's only what Archie _knew_.

He didn't want to know what else.

Hiram's disgusting voice brought him out of his guilt- ridden thoughts.

'I trust you won't be blabbing about this. After all, Jughead's death can be made to look like an accident with no difficulty.'

'Go to Hell,' Betty said, voice wavering.

Hiram walked over to her and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her. He grabbed her chin roughly.

'You _will_ keep your mouth shut,' Hiram said, leaning in, 'or say bye-bye to your boyfriend. Do you understand?'

Betty gave a small nod.

'Right. Out of my sight,' he said. 'Mija, I'm very disappointed in you,' he said, looking to his daughter.

'Don't call me that, you've just lost your daughter,' Veronica growled.

They were then dragged out by the guards and Archie loved the pathetic look on Hiram's face.

Jughead woke to pain. Not black, pain.

His back screamed in agony and his head throbbed, making black dots appear in his vision.

And then he remembered. The fight. Betty. Losing. The whip.

Just thinking about it made him sick.

Jughead opened his heavy eyes slightly and realised he was on his side. Thank goodness for that His back would be killing him if he were on his back. He saw a blurred figure leaning over him.

'Mad Dog?' he slurred.

'Hey, Jug,' he replied, concern bordering his masked voice.

Jughead tried to sit up but Mad Dog just pushed him back down.

'Stay down. Your backs still healing. You've been out for a while.'

'How long?'

'Few days,' he shrugged.

Jughead groaned.

'I tried patching your back up with some of my first aid. It didn't look too good,' he said, backing away to sit on his own bed.

'Thanks.'

He didn't feel very thankful.

Betty, Archie and Veronica sat in silence in Archie's garage, reliving the last events. Archie lay sprawled on the old couch and Betty and Veronica were on the floor in front of it.

'What do we do?' Betty asked.

They were helpless. If they told someone and Hiram found out, Jughead was dead. If they tried to rescue him again and got caught, Jughead was dead. If they tried to do anything to help Jughead, he was dead.

And Archie hated himself for that.

'We can't do anything,' Archie replied, glumly. 'Hopefully us not interfering will keep Hiram off Jug's back. Literally,' but they all knew better.

They lapsed into silence once again and Archie could tell without asking that they were thinking of ways to win this.

But as much as Archie tried too, something inside knew they couldn't.

Jughead was improving. As the days went on, his back felt better and better. Jughead silently rejoiced- _no infection_.

Life was hard without his friends and dad but he could get through. He had Mad Dog and the Serpents, and Serpents stick together.

Hiram had not to be seen since Jughead's last fight and Jughead was actually beginning to get used to a normal prison life- until, of course, Hiram came along.

Jughead had just been sitting at the cafeteria, scarfing his food and chatting with the Serpents and a hand tightly clapped his shoulder.

Jughead knew by the glares of the Serpents who it was.

'Jughead. I need to speak to you,' the unmistakable voice of Hiram Lodge said.

Jughead huffed, annoyed.

'No attitude, young man, you're already in enough trouble as it is.'

Trouble? He had been extremely good lately. What was this guy going on about?

Jughead's blood boiled. He was sick of this. Being blamed for something he didn't do, being hurt if he won a fight he was forced to compete in, what now, for being a normal inmate?

Jughead leapt up and swung his fist to Hiram's direction, hoping he wouldn't miss (case that would be embarrassing).

It didn't.

Jughead relished in the sickening crack as his fist made contact with Hiram's face.

That was until the guard's ran over.

_Get ready for some solitary and who know what else, Jones._

But Jughead didn't regret anything.

Archie's garage had become a usual hangout for the trio. The sound proof walls were extremely helpful. They could talk freely.

It'd only been a few days since Jughead's fight, and the three could tell Fred and FP knew something was up.

And they'd given up waiting to be told.

When Archie, Betty and Veronica had been talking in the garage about 5 days after the prison business, FP and Fred barged into the garage, making the three jump, not bothering to knock and made their way to the chairs as if they had been invited in.

Fred and FP stared expectantly at the teens, who stared back confused.

After about a minute of silence, FP sighed, exasperated.

'So?' he prompted.

'So what?' Veronica asked, tilting her head in confusion.

FP rolled his eyes. 'What happened?'

'What do you mean?' Archie asked, innocently.

'We know something happened,' Fred said, 'and we know it was with Jughead.'

The three shared uneasy looks.

'See? _There_!' FP pointed at them. 'There _is_ something up with him. Now, tell us what is wrong with my boy,' he said.

Betty, Veronica and Archie exchanged looks, communicating with their eyes, asking what to say.

'We can't,' Veronica settled for.

'You damn well can!' FP growled. 'This is my son, we're talking about. I have a right to know!'

Betty felt guilty for withholding information about Jughead, especially to FP.

'Fine. But you have to swear you won't say a word,' she said.

'Betty!' Archie cried.

'What? This is Jughead's dad, he deserves to know. And we know we can trust your dad,' she defended.

Archie and Veronica traded hesitant looks before nodding.

This was gonna be _fun_.

Jughead's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten in _days_. Not like it was his choice. After he had punched Hiram, he'd been thrown in solitary (again) and despite the constant darkness, he knew it'd been days because… Well, because.

He was certain of it.

And to make matter worse (_yes,_ they could get worse), he had a collar.

A shock collar.

You know, those things you put on dogs. The ones that aren't meant to b for humans?

Yeah, those ones.

He hadn't been shocked just yet but he knew he would be soon.

His stomach rumbled again, making him feel dizzy.

Food. Probably a good idea. But the idea of it just made him feel sick that's a first.

So that's the story of how he started starving in solitary.

Don't worry, though. He wasn't really hungry anymore, so it couldn't be _too_ bad.

(Starvation, solitary and electricity)

All worried. Don't know how to win this.

Peter visits his old house

No one has done anything with it

Abandoned

Paint peeling off

Planks falling off

Tiles broken

Windows cracked and shattered

Walks up the driveway, gravel crunching underneath his feet being the only sound.

Gloomy, no sun

Grey

Tears

Cobwebs, rats, birds

Old photograph, glass cracked

Graffiti 'freaks'

Old work, toys,


	10. Chapter 10

FP felt like falling apart. The words just spoken repeating in his mind.

'_Fight… whip… Two on one…'_

As the words lapped around in his head, blood pounded through his body. Anger boiled and his breath trapped in his throat. But still, he sat frozen, panic coursing through his veins because Jughead-

Jughead was in danger.

And FP couldn't do anything about that. He couldn't tell anyone, he couldn't see what was going on behind the prison walls, he couldn't-

He couldn't protect his own son.

And what kind of father couldn't protect their own son?

Needless to say, Jughead was _not_ enjoying prison life.

He felt like he was going insane in solitary. Dark, lonely, boring solitary. Well at least h wasn't starving anymore. Or maybe he was. He wasn't sure. His head was kind of dizzy and he couldn't think straight.

For some reason, Jughead had a feeling that was bad. Weird.

Jughead was getting used to feeling like this. Empty. His vision burring, dizziness. His stomach eating him away. He knew it wasn't normal but he couldn't exactly help it.

'We need to get him out,' FP said as if it were the simplest thing. It was. But it wasn't.

'We know, but when we tried he refused to come,' Betty said, gravely.

Fred shook his head. 'That boy,' he murmured.

'I don't care if he doesn't want to come,' FP replied firmly. 'I'll drag him out if I have to.' If that's what had to happen for FP to protect his son, that's what was going to happen.

Jughead woke suddenly to light. Bright, blinding light. He'd been so used to the darkness that it hurt and he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the uninvited source.

Was he finally getting out? After- two weeks? - Of being alone, in the dark, _hungry._

Maybe his family had proven his innocence? Maybe his dad had come to get him? After so long, maybe Hiram would go to prison, pay for his mistakes.

But all hope died when white hot pain surged through his frail body and his neck felt like it was burning. He vaguely noted it was the shock collar.

He yelped in surprise (totally not pain), and when it stopped, be gasped, opening his blurry eyes to see an unrecognisable face.

'Tha's jus' rude,' Jughead tried to say. He probably just sounded like an idiot.

The guy- guard, he thought pressed something in his hand and the pain came back. Longer this time. It took him a while to realise he was being electrocuted. And when it finally stopped, the guard picked him up by his elbows and dragged him out.

After two weeks- two _weeks, _they just drag him out. No explanation as to why he stayed in solitary.

_I guess that's Hiram Lodge for you._

Jughead was dragged. To his cell. Where he was dragged. To his bed. Which he was dumped. On top of. And left alone.

Fun times, fun times.

Darkness took over him but he couldn't be bothered.

It only felt like seconds later when he was opening his eyes to someone shaking him. Why couldn't they let him sleep?

'Jughead? Jug, wake up,' a voice said. _MadDog_.

He groaned in response, not bothering to try and lift his heavy tongue.

'Jug? You okay?'

'Mhm,' he grumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

'Jug, I'm going to go see your dad now. I think you should eat something,' Jughead could practically feel MadDog's gaze on his proclaimed cheekbones and ribs.

He just groaned again.

'Well, I've left some food for you that I snuck from the cafeteria. Eat it, you'll feel better.'

And with that, he was gone and Jughead could finally get some sleep.

FP sat at his old desk in his office, thinking about the _plan._

So, the plan.

Well, the _plan _was not exactly a 'plan'.

It was an idea, yet to be built into a plan.

Well, they were still making the plan.

Plan two- point- o. Better plan. Actually successful plan. One where Jughead _would_ be getting out, whether he like it or not.

But they couldn't make the plan without more information. And, conveniently, he found a visiting day flyer on the pile of paper (probably Archie'- he'd been bringing in flyers and stiff that could be useful in getting him out.) saying that it was tomorrow. FP hoped Joaquin and MadDog would be there, or at least another Serpent he could get information from. He hoped he could actually see Jughead but he doubted Hiram would let him. So, step 1: Information.

As soon as the clock hit 11am the next day, when FP, Fred, Betty, Archie and Veronica going through escape plans, FP stood up and grabbed his motorbike keys.

'Betty, you up for a drive?' FP asked Betty, waving the crumpled flyer around.

She immediately perked up. He took that as a yes.

Betty held tightly to FP as he zoomed through the streets, wind whipping her hair and roaring in her ears.

She really hoped to see Jughead but that's what people call false hope.

Before FP could even park his motorbike into the prison carpark, Betty was already taking her helmet off, her patience at zero.

She just couldn't stand not being able to help Jughead.

They entered the large prison, walking past several guards who shared uneasy looks as they went past. FP felt like bashing their heads together, demanding answers. But he was the Sheriff. And even the sheriff had rules.

They entered the crowded visiting day room, where they quickly (hopelessly) scanned for Jughead. As suspected, he was nowhere to be seen. But they did see Joaquin. He was in the same place as he was the first time they saw him. He was looking at them yet again. Did he have more information?

They walked over to him, blending in easily (they didn't exactly want to be noticed).

'Hey, FP,' Joaquin sighed as they sat down. 'Betty,' he nodded.

'Joaquin. How's Jug?' FP asked, straight to the point.

Joaquin looked nervous.

'I don't know,' he said, scratching the back of his neck.

'What do you mean?' Betty asked, worry already forming in the pit of her stomach.

Joaquin shrugged. 'He's been in solitary for- 'Joaquin looked up in thought, '- two weeks?'

FP ran a shaky hand through his hair. 'You're sure?'

Joaquin nodded.

'Do you know what he did?' Betty asked. She didn't think two weeks solitary was an appropriate punishment for anyone.

'I honestly don't think he did anything, but he could've, I s'pose,' he replied.

'Does his cellmate know anything? MadMan?'

Joaquin chucked. 'Mad_Dog_,' he corrected. 'And I don't know,' he said, looking up. He looked at something behind FP and Betty. 'Speak of the devil,' he said.

FP and Betty looked behind them to see an anxious MadDog walking towards them.

That didn't sit well with FP or Betty.

Notes:

I know, I know. It's really repetitive. But it couldn't be helped so HERE YALL ARE


	11. Chapter 11

THIS IS GONNA BE A SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE I HAVE RUN OUT OF IDEAS. BUT THIS RESCUE IS GONNA BE SUCCESSFUL. THANKING YOU FOR READING.

Jughead's world was mush. His thoughts were mush and his vision was blurry, dizzying. He felt he'd fall over if he hadn't been lying down. But the one thing he could process was pain. The pounding in his head was drowning out all sounds and he felt sick. He wanted to vomit but how could he? He hadn't eaten in who knows how long?

'FP,' MadDog greeted stiffly as he sat down across from them.

'What's going on?' he asked.

MadDog shifted nervously.

'Jug's been in solitary for nearly three weeks.'

'Yeah, so we've been told. He getting decent treatment?'

'Well, I wouldn't say '_decent'_… They uhh- they put a shock collar on him.

Betty froze and FP looked like he was about to kill someone.

'Why?' he gritted out.

'Partly cause you tried to rescue him and because Hiram's a bi-'

'Has he been let out? Of solitary? Did he get any company? At all?'

'No. No food either,' he said, unsure if he should have said that.

'They what?' Betty and FP said together. They were outraged. Sure, solitary was legal but not to be abused. And starvation? Please, don't get me started.

'I don't care what Fred thinks,' FP said to Betty, fury fuming through him, 'but I'm getting him out of here.'

'And I'm helping,' she replied, determined to free her boyfriend.

They would be getting Jughead out, and no one, I repeat, no one, was stopping them.

'FP, are you mad?' Fred demanded when FP told him his plan.

'No, I'm a father who wants to protect his son' FP shot back, angrily. No angry at Fred, of course, at Hiram. At the Warden. Anyone who detained his son, anyone who mistreated him.

Anyone that hurt him.

And if FP couldn't at least get some sweet revenge, he'd be getting his son back.

Betty had told FP where they could hide Jughead when they got him out. The bunker in the forest was ideal for that kind of stuff. But Jughead wasn't 'stuff'. He was a human being, being treated like an animal. Shock collar, solitary, starvation. And who knows what else. She was sick of it.

She was sick of people hurting the man she loved.


	12. Chapter 12

FP sped towards the prison. MadDog had told him the next fight was tonight, and Jughead would be fighting. Starved, beaten, innocent Jughead. FP would be dammed if he was letting Hiram get away with this.

Fred had agreed to let FP go on two conditions. One: It was an in and out. No fights with Hiram, no revenge. It wouldn't help the case. And two: He got Jughead out safely.

And FP would be.

He pulled up with a screech of his tires and ran to the back exit Betty had told him about. He opened the door and made his way in, checking to make sure no one was around. He may be the Sheriff, but this wasn't a place he wanted to be seen in.

FP snuck down a hallway, checking all the doors, until he came to a door saying _Mens_ and opened it. MadDog had told him this was where fighters got ready before their matched. He hoped no one else was in there.

And maybe luck really was on his side.

Inside the room, sat Jughead. Jughead Jones. His son. He hadn't seen his son in months. And now, his bruised, torn, staved boy was in front of him.

'Jug?'

Jughead turned, startled. '_Dad_?'

FP felt his shoulders fall, relief flooded through him. He could finally save his son. His boy.

'Hey, bud,' he whispered.

Jughead got up from the bench he was sitting on and stumbled over to FP, throwing himself into his arms. And FP was never letting go.

'We gotta go, Jug, we don't have much time,' FP said, breaking the hug.

FP hadn't seen Jughead look so broken since JB and Gladys.

'I have to stay,' he said. He looked ready to cry.

'Fine then, I guess I really am gonna drag you out.'

FP began to grab him but Jughead crumpled to the floor in a heap, writhing and screaming in pain. How did it go so wrong so fast?

FP falls down next to him. 'What do I do, what do I do?' he muttered to himself. Once again, his son was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt like freaking out. But he couldn't. What good would that do Jughead?

And then he stopped. Jughead stopped. And In that moment, he looked so small. He was just a 17 year old, caught up in all this Lodge business, when he deserved to be going to school, being with his family and being safe. And that was all FP wanted for him.

After checking his vitals and making sure he was just unconscious, FP picks him up bridal style. Déjà vu. It reminded him when he carried his son out of the woods. He had really hoped it wouldn't happen again.

FP made his way back out the door, Jughead lifeless in his arms. But he had one more thing to do before leaving that Fred may or may not know about. But it would help the case as Fred wants so…

FP began going up the stairs, glad Jughead was so light but after he remembered why, he wished he were heavier.

FP went up the stairs where the offices were. He hoped all staff were downstairs at the fight. Fortunately, Jughead wasn't in the first fight, giving FP a bit of time. Quickly finding the Warden's office, he entered and lay Jughead down against the wall.

FP shut the door and made a beeline for the cabinets. He hoped he could find some evidence of the unfair treatment Jughead had been given.

He looked through the inmate names until he came across F, Forsythe Jones.

FP fished it out and tucked it into his jacket. He went for the desk next, going to open the draws. But they didn't budge. _Locked_.

Where would FP keep a spare key? He'd either give it to Jughead or hide it in a pot plant or something. But he might keep one in his office too.

Where though? FP began picking up papers and pen holders, under the rug, in the bookshelf.

Nothing.

He checked the box on the desk but there was just paper.

He felt around underneath the desk for anything that could be taped there but nothi-

Something.

His fingers brushed against cool metal. He peeled the tape off and pulled it in front of him. And there it was. The key.

As he was going through the draw, Jughead began to stir. FP looked up from the papers.

'Hey bud, you okay?' he asked, grabbing the remainders of paper and sliding it into his jack along with the other files.

'Yeah, just… tired.'

'You bet,' FP got up and walked over to Jughead, helping him up.

'Think you can walk?'

'Mhm.'

FP assumed Jughead was still half asleep or something and didn't really know what he was doing or else he'd be fighting him.

'Good, we gotta go,' he said, opening the door slightly and checking for anyone. No one. He opened the door wider for Jughead and shut it quietly.

'This way,' he lead Jughead down the stairs, sticking close as if he were about to collapse.

'I'm fine, dad,' Jughead said, reading his mind.

'I'll be the judge of that,' he replied, peeking over a corner for anyone.

'Hey!' someone yelled. FP's head whipped behind them. It was a guard. With a gun. Aimed at Jughead.

FP stepped forward quickly but it was too late. The trigger was pulled, the gun was shot.

'No!' a cry tore from his throat.

Jughead just stood there as if nothing had happened.

The guard ran. Probably getting Hiram.

Or running away from the fact that he just shot a kid.

So FP did the same. He scooped Jughead up in his arms and ran.

The bunker was silent.

Betty, Fred, Archie, Veronica and FP sat around Jughead's bed in silence.

It was so quiet. And Betty hated every second of it.

She hated how Jughead had been hurt. She hated that it was because he was protecting her. She hated how he was wearing a shock collar one she was terrified to try and remove in case it went off. She hated how Jughead had to be shot.

'Do you think he'll be okay?' Archie's shaky voice interrupted the quietness. Betty looked confused at the question.

'What do you mean?' she asked, he voice just as shaky.

'Don't you think this is gonna…? I don't know, mess him up?' he asked, causing FP to straighten up. 'I mean, sure his scars will heal but… I'm sorry- this is making things worse,' he shook his head.

'No, Arch, what were you going to say? Fred asked, gesturing for him to continue.

Archie looked unsure but continued anyway. 'Well, don't you think he'll be-' he paused, trying to find the right word, 'traumatised?'

The silence was back. And it was even worse than before.

But before anyone could say anything, even think about what Archie had said, they were interrupted by Jughead stirring. All attention was focused on Jughead as his eyes flittered open.

'Juggie?' Betty asked softly, startling Jughead. Jughead drew his eyes to her's.

'Betts?' he asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

Jughead began shaking his head, making himself dizzy. 'No no no no,' he muttered.

'Jughead?' FP asked, reaching to grab his hand but Jughead pulled away, curling himself into a ball, which was a mistake. He growled in pain as he IRRITATED his shot wound.

'Take me back, take me back,' he muttered and FP wanted to murder Hiram here and there.

'Jughead, we are _never_ going to take you back,' Fred said, placing a hand on Jughead's shoulder. 'You need to stop worrying about us and start worrying about yourself.

Jughead just shook his head again. 'I can't let him hurt any of you.' Veronica hated her father for doing this. How could he? It was ludicrous!

'Jughead, if it makes you feel better, we'll keep on the down low, but we are simply not going to let you go back there. It's insane!' Veronica reasoned.

Jughead looked up, nodded slightly, and sighed.

'I won't go back, under one condition. You all stay with me. I know that I won't be able to protect you, but I won't let him hurt you.'

The five shared looks, all agreeing.

'Agreed,' Archie said. 'But you're not going anywhere until you've healed.'

Jughead nodded slightly, as if he didn't agree but didn't say anything.

'How are you feeling?' Fred asked.

'Fine,' Jughead's answer came too quick.

'How are you really?' he asked, but before he could get an answer, Jughead's hands leapt to his

neck, his back arched and he began screaming. In pain.

It took Betty a total of five seconds to realise what was wrong before jumping into action. She

grabbed a pair of bolt cutter (A/N: I don't know XD) and as Fred, FP and Archie held him still, cut the

collar.

And Jughead collapsed back onto the bed, gasping.

And then he cried. Something none of them expected. He sobbed, tears gushing down his face. None

of them had ever seen him cry so hard but they were there to comfort him anyway.

They could finally be there.

'I love you Jughead Jones.' Betty whispered into Jughead's ear after Fred and Veronica went to buy food.

It had taken them a while to calm him down, and once he had, he'd barely said a word.

Betty and FP were currently changing bandaged on Jughead's wounds while Archie changed the bed sheets. It was so silent again.

So she broke it.

'What did they do?'

Jughead kept his gaze on the floor and shook his head as if it were no big deal.

'Juggie, please,' she urged. Jughead sighed, breath shaky.

'What do you want to know?' he asked, lifting his eyes.

'Everything.'

FP held him tight as if he'd disappear right in front of him and Betty stroked his back.

'They… well they had usual beatings. I don't know why, I never did anything- It wasn't that bad!' he added after seeing their faces. 'The fights were okay. Sometimes I won thanks to MadDog, but Hiram didn't like that so he put me up against stronger people. There was solitary too. That was- I hated it.'

'Jug, I'm so sorry,' Archie said. 'That should've been me,' he looked so guilty.

'Don't you dare,' Jughead said, 'It was my choice. You don't get to feel bad.'

'I still feel guilty, I always will. It was a stupid decision, Jug. You shouldn't've done that.'

'What, you wanted me to do nothing?'

'Yes!'

'I'm not just gonna stand around when I could do something about it!'

'You need to think about yourself!'

'I did!' Jughead yelled, standing up. But he was too weak and crumpled to the floor. More like FP's arms.

'I did,' he repeated, tears threatening to spill. 'I thought about how I'd feel knowing you were being hurt. I thought about how guilty I'd feel knowing I could have stopped that. I would never let you- any of you- get hurt if I could help it.'

Jughead's tears were spilling freely now.

'I would never.'


	13. Chapter 13

Veronica and Fred came back to the bunker with food not long after. Jughead hadn't slept a wink, but neither had FP, Archie or Betty. They'd sat in silence, something they were all growing accustomed to.

Fred and Veronica began unpacking the food- takeaway from Pop's. There was plenty for everyone but Jughead wasn't hungry. FP shoved a burger, fries and a milkshake towards Jughead but his stomach squirmed at the thought of eating.

He just watched the others around him eat.

FP was the first to notice. Being the father of Jughead, he knew how much Jughead ate. He ate and ate and ate. But now, he just avoided even looking at food.

'Jug, you okay?' he asked, setting down his burger.

'Not hungry.'

Everyone exchanged looks around the table. They all knew how much Jughead loved food.

'When's the last time you ate?' Veronica asked, she too setting her food down.

'Dunno,' because he honestly didn't. How was he supposed to? He didn't even know how long he'd been in prison, let alone how many days he'd been starved for.

'Okay. Roughly how long?' Archie asked.

Jughead just shrugged again.

'Jug, I really think you should eat something,' Fred piped in, 'you need it.'

'Can't,' Jughead said. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He'd just throw it back up again. He was tempted to throw up just by the smell of the food.

'Just a little,' Betty said pressed softly. 'We're not forcing you to eat that whole thing.' She gestured to his meal. 'But you need food in your system.'

Jughead wanted to cry there and then but reluctantly picked at some fries. It was sickening, and he felt full after the first few bites but he managed to get a total of 4 fries down before feeling like spewing.

He was happy with that.

No one else was.

After lunch, FP set Jughead down on the bed to change his bandages. His wounds were already bleeding into them and soaking through his shirt. Jughead was fine with getting his bandages changed, but not with the pitying looks he got. He couldn't stand that.

After his bandages were changed, Veronica, Archie and Fred went to the Andrew's house to grab more medical supplies and some extra clothes for Jughead (his were dirty). Jughead felt exhausted and much to his dismay, he found himself falling asleep. Not something he wanted. He knew what would plague his dreams, and he wasn't ready for that.

But he couldn't help it. His eyes drooped on their own accord and he fell into a deep sleep.

FP watched his son's sleeping form. He had wanted Jughead to get some rest for a while but he was stubborn as ever. And now he was finally asleep, looking somewhat peaceful.

FP was happy with that.

Betty had falling asleep on the couch a while ago but FP refused to sleep. He hadn't protected Jughead before and he got hurt because of that. FP would be damned if he didn't try harder this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Jughead woke with a gasp, heart pounding fast and breath short. He wanted to cry, he felt so miserable. Everything that happened to him at the prison- the pain, the exhausting, the fear- it was all coming back. But this, it wasn't coming for him. It was much worse.

It was coming for Betty.

He couldn't let that happen. He had to protect her. He'd take all the pain in the world for her, he deserved it. But Betty hadn't so much as killed a fly in her life. It was Jughead who should be hurt, not Betty.

A sob tore itself through his throat, causing FP to rush to his side.

That just made Jughead feel worse because he shouldn't have to worry about Jughead so much and he had done enough and-

He couldn't breathe. Everything was weighing down on him. The room was blurring, getting smaller and smaller. His shoulder began to throb, his throat closing in on itself and he couldn't move and everything was too much-

Until he saw FP.

Just seeing his father's face made him feel safe. But Betty was the one he wanted safe.

But through seeing his dad's face, he found himself able to breathe, his throat releasing its hold.

He sucked in a breath.

'Hey hey hey hey, Jug, breathe, okay? I need you to calm down, focus on my voice,' FP said in a low voice, engulfing him in a hug.

And that was enough. It was all Jughead needed.

It made him feel safe.

It had taken a while for Jughead's heart to stop pounding in his chest. And when everyone came back from their homes, he felt pretty exhausted, fighting once again to keep his heavy eyelids open.

He lost the battle again.

Betty woke as Veronica, Archie and Fred climbed down the ladder of the bunker. Sitting up from the old couch, she stretched before scooting over for Veronica who flopped dramatically onto the couch. Betty smiled at her antics and looked around.

He smile dropped.

There wasn't anything bad. Just… confusing.

FP (who seemed to be drifting off) sat on the bed with a sleeping Jughead in his arms. And if Betty didn't know better, she'd say there were tear stains on his cheeks.

Had she seriously slept through her boyfriend crying? FP should have woken her up, or she should have woken up herself. She wanted to be there for Jughead.

Betty helped Fred and Archie unpack everything. She noticed Fred stealing regular glances at the Jughead and Archie and Fred giving each other looks. But Betty didn't chastise them. They were all worried about Juggie. And Archie was right. Jughead was definitely going to be going through some trauma.

After they finished unpacking everything and Fred fell asleep on the couch, Archie, Veronica and Betty retreated to the farthest corner of the bunker to talk. They hadn't talked much since Jughead was rescued.

But Betty had really wanted to talk to Veronica about Hiram.

She wanted to see him.

It had taken a fair bit of persuading **(A+ lazy writing here) **but Veronica finally agreed to go see her father with Betty. Betty assumed she was mad at her father too. So, while Veronica told Archie, Betty grabbed her phone and waited at the ladder for Veronica. Archie had been told to tell everyone that they'd gone to see Mrs Cooper in case anyone woke up.

Veronica bid goodbye to Archie with a quick kiss before hurrying over to Betty. Archie waved.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **I'm sorry for my lazy writing but I'm a lazy writer. -_- XD**

Veronica and Betty took Archie's car. It hadn't been hard to steal his keys and the ride to the Pembrooke wasn't too long.

Hopefully, this went well.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= **More lazy writing 3**

It hadn't gone well.

Archie knew as soon as Veronica rushed down the ladder of the bunker, tears streaming down her face.

He knew because only Veronica rushed down. No Betty.

'Where is she?' he asked Veronica. He was worried out of his mind. Of course something went wrong.

'I don't know.'

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed the lazy writing. I'm so lazy today. And any ideas? Obviously Hiram has Betty and we gon' get some Juggie whump soon XD


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Jughead woke, he felt like something was wrong. He didn't just feel it, he _knew_. He knew something was up and he knew it wasn't good.

Squinting his eyes open, Jughead looked around slowly, not wanting to draw attention to himself in case the others tried to hide something from him.

They'd been doing that for a while. They thought he didn't notice them, sneaking glances at him, whispering in the corners of the bunker, even adding more food to his plate when he wasn't looking. He wasn't that stupid.

So, he'd treat them the same.

And his suspicions were confirmed.

Next to the ladder, sat Archie and Veronica, the latter with red eyes fresh tear dripping into her lap. Archie didn't look much better.

And Jughead didn't like that one bit.

Veronica and Jughead weren't really that close. Jughead only really hung out with her because she was his girlfriend's best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. (What a mouthful.) He could tell Veronica didn't exactly like him either.

Quietly and carefully, Jughead moved out of his dad's hold and made his way over to the two, who looked up and immediately shut up. Great.

There was definitely something up.

Veronica didn't tell Archie what she wanted to do. He'd never forgive her. She'd only told him that her father had taken Betty. She knew where but didn't tell him yet. She wanted to tell Jughead that her father had Betty. She wanted to tell him where she was. She wanted to tell him why.

Veronica didn't like Jughead as much as Betty, or Archie. She didn't hate him either, but she wouldn't exactly be bothered if he wasn't around anymore. She'd only be bothered because Betty would be heartbroken. So would Archie.

Even though she knew how much Betty loved Jughead, she be wouldn't exactly have a problem with swapping his and Betty's places…

Which was exactly what Betty wanted.

She could keep a secret.

notess - Yeah. I know. It's short. I was just bored. And wanted to publish something. At this very moment. I didn't feel like writing more. Enjoy. If you can. Ok. Good talk. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

'Ah, Jughead. I assume you know why you're here?' Hiram asked, grinning.

'No, Jug! Don't-!' She was cut off as Hiram placed a firm arm around her neck.

'Let her go!' Veronica and Jughead called at the same time.

'Of course,' Hiram replied, 'as long as you're happy to make the deal, Jughead?'

'Yes! Just let her go.'

Hiram smirked but obliged.

Jughead approached Hiram slowly, but Betty had other ideas and launched herself at him, tackling him with a hug. 'Don't do it,' she whispered in his ear. 'It's a stupid decision. He'll kill you!'

'Betty, you know I have to.'

'No, you don't!' she cried.

'Betty, I would do anything for you. _Anything_. And I won't hesitate to do this too.'

'Please, Jug. Don't,' she begged.

Jughead planted a soft kiss on her head and let go, walking to Hiram as much as it pained him to leave Betty. As soon as he was in arms reach of Hiram, the older man grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his jacket, placing on Jughead's wrists tightly. Jughead held back a wince as they dug into his already raw wrists.

It was only when Jughead was restrained that two men that Jughead had failed to notice marched in, each grabbing Betty and Veronica.

'No! Let them go!' Jughead protested but Hiram grabbed him, placing him in a choke hold, knife positioned at his throat.

'Now, before we let your girlfriend go, let's make sure she keeps her mouth shut.'

'Don't even lay a hand on her-' Jughead started, but Hiram's hold became tighter and Jughead could feel warm blood trickling down his neck.

'Oh no, I won't be. It's you she'll keep her mouth shut for.'

Jughead barely had time to register those words before Hiram slammed the handle of the knife into his face, his nose visibly breaking on impact, blood gushing from it.

'Jug!' Betty screamed, horrified.

'Now, Betty, we can't have you telling any officials about Jughead's whereabouts. Not even your friend Andrews. After all, he is going to die tonight.'

Jughead forced himself not to show fear. But death? That was something he was afraid of.

'NO!' Betty screamed, desperately trying to get out of the man's grasp.

'Oh, yes. And we can't have any of you breathing a word about it.'

Hiram reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle.

'See this? This is polonium. It's the deadliest poison out there. Just a drop can kill it's victim within a day.' Hiram lifted the bottle to Jughead mouth. 'And I'm afraid Jughead here is the victim.'

Jughead tried. He tried so hard not to drink any of it. No to even open his mouth. But he did. He opened his mouth, let the poison his mouth and…

He swallowed it.

'JUGHEAD!' Betty shrieked, terrified.

Then, a loud thud rang through the air and Hiram fell to the ground to reveal none other than Archie Andrews, bat in hand.

'Archie!' Veronica called, speaking up at last. Archie didn't even spare her a glance as the men let go of Betty and Veronica and charged at him. It wasn't long before Archie had hit them both in the head, and rushing over to Jughead, who lay gasping on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

'Ah, Jughead. I assume you know why you're here?' Hiram asked, grinning.

'No, Jug! Don't-!' She was cut off as Hiram placed a firm arm around her neck.

'Let her go!' Veronica and Jughead called at the same time.

'Of course,' Hiram replied, 'as long as you're happy to make the deal, Jughead?'

'Yes! Just let her go.'

Hiram smirked but obliged.

Jughead approached Hiram slowly, but Betty had other ideas and launched herself at him, tackling him with a hug. 'Don't do it,' she whispered in his ear. 'It's a stupid decision. He'll kill you!'

'Betty, you know I have to.'

'No, you don't!' she cried.

'Betty, I would do anything for you. _Anything_. And I won't hesitate to do this too.'

'Please, Jug. Don't,' she begged.

Jughead planted a soft kiss on her head and let go, walking to Hiram as much as it pained him to leave Betty. As soon as he was in arms reach of Hiram, the older man grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his jacket, placing on Jughead's wrists tightly. Jughead held back a wince as they dug into his already raw wrists.

It was only when Jughead was restrained that two men that Jughead had failed to notice marched in, each grabbing Betty and Veronica.

'No! Let them go!' Jughead protested but Hiram grabbed him, placing him in a choke hold, knife positioned at his throat.

'Now, before we let your girlfriend go, let's make sure she keeps her mouth shut.'

'Don't even lay a hand on her-' Jughead started, but Hiram's hold became tighter and Jughead could feel warm blood trickling down his neck.

'Oh no, I won't be. It's you she'll keep her mouth shut for.'

Jughead barely had time to register those words before Hiram slammed the handle of the knife into his face, his nose visibly breaking on impact, blood gushing from it.

'Jug!' Betty screamed, horrified.

'Now, Betty, we can't have you telling any officials about Jughead's whereabouts. Not even your friend Andrews. After all, he is going to die tonight.'

Jughead forced himself not to show fear. But death? That was something he was afraid of.

'NO!' Betty screamed, desperately trying to get out of the man's grasp.

'Oh, yes. And we can't have any of you breathing a word about it.'

Hiram reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle.

'See this? This is polonium. It's the deadliest poison out there. Just a drop can kill it's victim within a day.' Hiram lifted the bottle to Jughead mouth. 'And I'm afraid Jughead here is the victim.'

Jughead tried. He tried so hard not to drink any of it. No to even open his mouth. But he did. He opened his mouth, let the poison his mouth and…

He swallowed it.

'JUGHEAD!' Betty shrieked, terrified.

Then, a loud thud rang through the air and Hiram fell to the ground to reveal none other than Archie Andrews, bat in hand.

'Archie!' Veronica called, speaking up at last. Archie didn't even spare her a glance as the men let go of Betty and Veronica and charged at him. It wasn't long before Archie had hit them both in the head, and rushing over to Jughead, who lay gasping on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

notees: Recently broke my hand so typing wasn't exactly fun. Forgive any errors. Sorry for the wait.  
Just a sidenote- I found out that polonium has lots of symptoms and takes a while to kill someone, so in this story, I'm changing it up XD Polonium now takes 1 day to kill and doesn't really have symptoms since the victim will pretty much be unconscious the whole time. So... hope none of you are doctors or scientists because this is Polonium 2.0!

'Jug? Jughead!' Archie shook Jughead's shoulder desperately while Betty ran over.

'Juggie! No, no, no,' she grasped his hand, not knowing what else to do.

'Quick, we gotta get him to a hospital,' Archie said, beginning to pick him up.

'No,' Veronica spoke up, avoiding Archie's eyes. She knew he knew what she did, 'They'll arrest him again,' she explained.

Archie exchanged a look with Betty before picking Jughead up and running out to the car, Betty and Veronica hot on his heels.

Veronica got in the driver's seat, Betty in the passengers and Archie stayed in the back with Jughead's motionless body.

The drive passed in a blur as Archie tried and failed to get his friend to respond. When the car finally stopped, Archie lifted Jughead out and followed Betty and Veronica into the forest.

Betty had no idea what was going on with Archie and Veronica, but she pushed it back for now. She'd ask when Jughead was safe.

If Archie was honest, he was furious at Veronica. How could she? What she did was selfish, and Archie was having a hard time forgiving her with the reminder of what she'd caused limp in his arms.

As they got to the bunker, FP and Fred were waiting for them. Whether because hey woke up and found the three of them missing or because one of the girls called them, Archie didn't know or care. He was just glad.

As soon as FP saw his son, he quickly took hold of things, taking him down into the bunker and laying him down.

'What happened?' he asked, running a shaky hand through his sleek black hair.

'Hiram poisoned him. Polonium.' Archie replied with a shudder.

'Polonium?! Damn it,' Fred huffed, climbing up the ladder. 'Archie, come with me, we have to get some Diazepam.'

Diazepam?'

'It's the only antidote for Polonium.' (it's not, it's an antidote for tramadol)

'How do you know that?' Veronica asked.

'Later,' FP butted in. 'Go get it. Quick!'

FP looked at his son's pale form. God help them all.

It took an hour before Fred and Archie returned. An hour of worry, an hour of fear, and hour of grief. Jughead was fading fast and FP feared for his boy's life. Betty had be pacing the whole time and Veronica sat in the corner. So, when Fred finally came back with the dia- thingy, FP sprang into action.

'Quick, Fred,' FP waved him over.

Fred rushed over, Archie on his heels.

'It should be enough,' Fred said, as he crushed two tablets and put the remains in a cup of water, handing it to FP. FP wasted no time and opened Jughead's mouth, pouring the contents in. Everyone leaned in, waiting for it to work.

But it didn't.

Jughead stopped breathing.

notees: Sorry it wasn't as good. And sorry there wasn't much Bughead but I've been upset over the fact that there isnt an Archie Jughead friendship in season 4 so I wanted to focus on that. Hehe


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- FINALLY, WE'RE HERE! YASSSS

The silence was deafening. No one took a breath, no one uttered a word. They just stared at Jughead's lifeless body.

'Jug?' FP asked, dread filling his shaky voice as he cupped his son's face. 'Jug? Come on, now,' he whispered, running his fingers through Jughead's hair. 'No,' he whispered, _begged_, his voice breaking.

Betty choked on a sob, Veronica wrapping her arms around her. Tears silently trickled down Archie's face as his father held on to him tightly.

'Jug, come on. Jug!' FP called again, but to no avail. FP collapsed against his son, no tears showing but defeat and grief radiating off of his him. His boy, his son, gone. It couldn't be. Not Jughead...

Just then, Jughead's eyes flew wide open as he gasped, shocking the entire room.

'Jug?' FP cried, hope and relief flooding his voice.

'Jug, you're alive! Thank god,' he whispered, a wide smile, pulling at his lips. Then suddenly it was gone. 'Don't you ever do that again, boy, you hear me?'

Jughead just laughed.

Everything was going to be okay.

And everything was.

For the most part.

As FP had refused to leave his son's bedside, Fred had persuaded him to at least get some sleep before Fred left to get some food from Pop's. So, with FP and Jughead sleeping, and Fred gone, Betty, Archie and Veronica were alone. Betty sat mercilessly between the two as they hadn't talked since they'd rescued her. Betty had a sneaking suspicious that this had to do with Jughead.

'What is going _on_ with you two? You've been acting weird ever since you rescued me,' she asked, rolling her eyes.

'This was all Veronica,' Archie replied bitterly, not even looking at them. 'Ask her. It's her fault Jughead was poisoned.'

Veronica made a defensive protest, but it was deaf to Betty's ears as she turned to her.

'What?'

Veronica looked to the floor, avoiding Betty's eyed. 'Daddy told me he had you and that the only way to get you back alive was... to give him Jughead. I didn't want to, but it seemed like the best I could do. I didn't know he'd _poison_ him!'

'You still shouldn't have done that! You're not a God, you don't choose who lives and who dies! Surely you knew Hiram would've killed him, or _worse_.' Archie objected angrily.

'I know, and I'm sorry, I _am,' _she replied softly, 'and I get why you're mad. I have no excuse.'

'I forgive you,' Betty responded, surprising herself as much as it surprised Veronica.

'You _do_?'

'Yes. But if you ever do that again, I can't make any promises. We all do things we regret, and we're all human. I don't blame you.'

'Archie?' Veronica asked nervously.

'I agree, but never, _ever,_ do that again.'

Veronica's shoulders slumped in relief. 'Thank you.'

Sure, Jughead had nightmares, but his dad and friends were always there to comfort him.

Sure, Jughead was a little jumpy for a while after, but he eventually relaxed more.

Sure, Jughead was once a criminal, but with Archie's recorded evidence, Mary easily made a case, getting Hiram arrested and Jughead cleared of all charges.

Everything turned out okay. And Jughead knew it always would, as long as he had his family.

a/n: yes i know it was bad. yes i know it was short. yes i know it was unrealistic. forgive me im tired its the holidays. nevertheless did you enjoy?


End file.
